That's one skilled littel girl
by Batman84
Summary: When Rick, T-dog, Glen, Shane, and Daryl go get supplies, they meet a strange little girl on the way. But why is she so familiar to Daryl?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: someone or something is in the gas station with us...

**I do not own the walkin' dead but the people you dont reconize and episodes you dont reconize ether.**

**3rd persons P.O.V.**

Daryl, T-dog, Glenn, Rick all looking for walkers while Shane is trying to unlock the door. Once in inside , they lock the door back and lissen for any walkers. After no sounds they start to gather things they need. All of the sudden the heard moaning and what sounds like something banging on a cage then tons of cans dropping. They pause and followed the sound. They turn around a corner to see a walker banging on a cage like fence around it. Daryl was about to shoot it with his cross bow but a tiny, scratchy vocie came for behind them.

"Don't hurt her." They turn to see a little 6 year old girl. She was dirty, but not as much as Daryl. She has black hair thats curly and her bangs go over her forehead and just above her eyes. She was waring a white dress that had blood all over in diffrent places as if was almost a red dress instead of white. "She didn't do any thing to you."

" Who are you?" asked Shane.

"I'm Avery Ann Baldwin an' thats my mommy Abby. She got sick like everyone else. Are you guys sick to." Avery said while she held up a guy and pointed it at all held their hands up, but Daryl.

Daryl looked at them in disbelief and rolled his eyes. "Come on guys shes jus' some lil' girl. She probaly don't know how to use a gun, let alone know what happen to her ma." They started to put their hands down but all of the sudden a gun shot filled the air...

**Please review. Sorry for living you guys hanging, but i will write more if I get reviews. Also sorry it's so short. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2:

**I don't own own walking dead but my charaters and some episodes.**

Daryl looked at them in disbelief and rolled his eyes. "Come on guys shes just some lil' girl. She probaly don't know how to use a gun let alone know what happen to her ma." They started to put their hands down but all of the sudden a gun shot filled the air...

**3rd persion P.O.V.**

_'Thud' _The group looked at Avery to see that she pulled the triger, but none of them where hurt. They turned around to see the walker on the ground, and a pool of blood around it with a hole in it head right between the eyes.

"Wow, thats one messed up little girl," Glen said turning around to see the littel girl geting her thing's and about to leave. "Hey, where are you goin' ?" Every one turned around to see Avery leaving. She turned around and said, "To find my home.I wanna go home, but I don't know where it's at." Rick walked up to her and said, "Hey, we have a camp just out side of here. You can come if you want. There's some kid's there you can play with." "Mama said not to talk to strangers," She said taking a step back.

"Where's your Pa at girl?" Daryl said steping closer.

"Mama said he died, so I don't got one."

"You got any other family that might be alive." Avery just plan said no.

"I'll come with you guys if you tell me your names." She said steping closer.

"I'm Rick, thats T-dog, Glenn, Shane, and Daryl." Rick said pointing to everyone.

"Ok. So, what are you doin' here instead of your camp." She said steping closer and seting the bag down.

"Where getin' supplies," Daryl said.

"You guys walked all the way here?"

"Nah. We got a truck." Daryl said while every one started to get back to getting supplies.

After a few minutes the supplies were in the truck, and they where on their way to the the back. Avery was a sad that she had to shoot her walker mom but didn't show it. She never shows her emotions sometimes. She just keep a straight face. The whole time. After a while, the truck came to a stop...

**Hope you like it. Sorry it's so short. Please review.**

**-ivycake101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : BAD Accident**

**This chapter will be in Avery's P.O.V.**

They all got out, but when I was getting out, a pair of hands grabbed me and put me on the ground. I look up to see Daryl. I smilled abit and he just smirked back and walked away helping with the supplies. I felt tons of eyes on me, so I turned around to find the campers staring at me. "Guys, this is Avery. We found her in a store, so we took her in." Rick said picking up a box. Everyone just nodded and started welcoming me. 'I guess Rick is the boss around here,' I thought as I was watching them put their supplies where they go. 'Crap I forgot my weapons well some of them.' I picked my bag up and went to set under the tree's cooling shade. I started to look through it. There was my mini cross bow with arrows, books, hunting knives, my gun and ammo, water canteen, some clothes, matches and a lighter, and some other things.

I felt someone watching me when I pulled my things out to study them. I look up threw my hair to see every one was studying me to see how I acted I guess. "Wheres her mom at..." I heard Sophia ask Rick and her mom, while everyone was grouped together, other than Daryl who was doing the same just watching me like I was going to attack them. All I heard Rick anwser back was a walker. I tried to ignor them, but I was never the one to like being the center of attention. I saw Daryl looked confused at my weapons, while everyone else thought I didn't know how to use them or where scared. I didn't attend to talk to any one or get in their way, but I hear foot prints coming towards me. I looked up to see Carl. He smiled and asked to sit. I said yes. I was never going to be mean unless their mean. " Where did you get all that cool stuff?" he asked picking up a knife. I saw Lori looking scared like I bite. "Oh... umm there mine. My uncle used to be a cop and took me hunting," I said. I grabbed the knife back to put in my bag. "Thats cool. My dads a cop too, but my parents never let me tuch a weapon," he said standing up. I just smiled and said, "Well i'm sure they well sometime. I mean what if your by your self, you got to protect youself some how." He smiled and said, " It was nice talking to you. Maybe we can be friends." "Sure why not." We both smiled at each other then he left to his mom, but right when he got there, his mom started talking to him looking angry. I could tell I might not like her.

Night soon came. I went to the tent (she sleeps with Daryl ) and got my sleeping bag ready to sleep. " Hey gonna come sit at the fire and eat." I turned around to see Daryl looking down at me." I'm not hungery, but thanks any way." i said smiling. He smirked and said, " You can sit by me." he said sticking his hand out to me smiling."OKAY!" I yelled runing to him grabing his hand. He just laughed and lead me to the log.I sit down beside Daryl and stare into the fir. I watched everyone laugh and talk, but Daryl they just talked and argued about stuff. " Hey you okay kid?" I turned to Daryl and just turned back around and shrugged.

Soon everyone was done eating and went to sleep. I walked back to the tent with Daryl. I layed down, but couldn't sleep. I always thought a walker would come and get everyone and leave me here then eat me later on. "pppssstttt...Daryl are you awake?" I asked looking over to try and see. "Yeah what ya want." H said turning over. " I cant go to sleep, can i sleep with you?" I asked with my puppy dog look. He sighed and said "Fine." "Thank you!" I said going over to him and laying down. A few secondes later, I was pretty much knocked out.

The next day I felt an arm around me and me snuggling in someones chest. I look up to see Daryl. I smile tiredly, but knew I couldn't get up, cause I would end up waking him up, so I just layed there and waited. Soon he woke up. We got up and went out side. The men where grouped up talking, so Daryl went over there. I looked around to see the girls talking and watching Carl and Sophia. I got bored, so I went on a walk. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sophia and Carl staring at me, but I keep walking.

I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, but ignored it. I found a small creek and smiled. I was walking towards it, but I heard a bush shaking. I turned around to see a walker. It had its jaw barley attached to its torn face, clothes riped and dirty. He saw me and started to come towards me for its next meal. I realized I had no weapon on me, because it was at the tent. I started to walk backwards, but tripped on a big rock and landed in the creek onto rocks. I thought I herd something creak, but ignored it. The thing was geting closer, so I got up and ran. My leg and foot where hurting, so I couldn't run as fast as I would have. I turn to see the walker realy close."AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" What happened next I hope I would live through...

**Sorry it's short. Hope you guys like review and thanks for reading.**

**-ivycake101**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own The Walking Dead.**

_Chapter 4: __Something I hope I live through..._

**Avery's P.O.V.**

I woke up with my whole body feeling numb. Turns out, I was now hanging from a branch, that caught my foot. The bad thing is, is that i was hanging off a cliff and had major engerys that was gushing blood. I felt another wave of dizziness and passed out again.

**Daryls P.O.V.**

Me and the rest of the men were talking about Avery and all the weapons she had and how some people are unserton about her. Then we heard a loud scream. Every stopped what they were doing and stood up. I grabbed my bow, while the other men got the weapons. We ran in the woods to the direction of the scream, but it stopped. We looked for about an hour and found nothing, but we did run into a walker that was by a cliff. We walked back. By the time we got there it was dark and dinner was made. I looked around to find Avery was nowhere to be seen. "Hey guys, any body know where Avery is?" I asked after looking in our tent. Everyone said no except Sophia and Carl. They both looked like they were hiding something. "Spill it!" I demanded pointing at them. Everyone stared at them. Sophia finaly gave in and said, "We saw her go in the woods, but we thought she would of been back by now." I was so pissed now. "You could of said somethin'. That screamin' was probaly her and we didn't even find no one, but a damn walker!" I yelled getting up with my cross bow and went to my tent. I'll look tomorrow. That kid should know how to survive out there, if she's even alive.

**Avery's P.O.V.**

I woke up again to find it now dark. I groaned looking around. When I looked down, it looked like a black whole of nothing. Glad I didn't go all the way down I would of looked like road kill on the side of the road. I leaned up to try and get my foot free with onehand and while the other held on the branch. After what seemed like an hour of struggling, I got my foot free. I started to climb up the cliff. It was hard, because it was dark and every time I moved pain went through my body. After hours of climbing, I finaly made it to the top, right when the sun started to come up. I saw the walker that was chasing me dead. I started to walk towards camp. I got there without running into walkers this time. I saw everyone eating breakfast and Daryl had his cross bow looking like he was about to go somewhere. I slowly stopped as everyone looked up at me. "Avery?" I turned slightly to see Rick walking to me slowly. "Avery, are you bite?" Rick asked getting closer and so was Daryl. By now every one was on their feet staring at me. I felt like I was about to panic. My breathing was uneasy and was loud. I felt nerves and sick. I couldn't hear the questions that Rick was asking. I just stood there looking at everyone. My vision started to darken. Befor I passed out I whispered," Help me." And the the last thing I saw was Daryl running up to me to catch me...

**Soooo how do you like? I know its short and I'm sorry it is, but I have things to do.I'll try to update often. Please reveiw and give me ideas. It would really help. Thanks for reading :)**

**-Ivycake101**


End file.
